


The Aftermath

by ahhhscream



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death?, FUCKF i just realized i made the date they 'found' him is the day i saw a.c.e live JSJSJDASK, M/M, i lied im putting all of them in x, idk i guess we'll see!!!!, idk if i'll put all of pentagon in or just yanan, idk if u can call it that, im still not sure abt the ships tho, like yeah someones dead but he isnt killed in the story, maybe kino or wooseok too, uhhh, uhhh i added violence as a tag but idk if its THAT graphic theres just no other warning that fits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhscream/pseuds/ahhhscream
Summary: They found him behind the school, in the corner of the field that was never looked at.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> idk what y'all should expect from me at this point but here u go!!!!!

They found him on May 19, 2018. Behind the local high school, in the corner of the field no one bothered to look at. There were scars all over his body, bruises all over his torso, and obvious signs of sexual assault. You could tell he had struggled by the red hand-shaped marks on his cheeks and the rope burns on his wrists. It was a recent death. Not a few weeks, or a month, or a year ago. Within the last five or six days. His skin had already turned a horrid purple and he, as a whole, had developed a rancid smell (the smell was the reason they found him). 

The cause of death was easy to find. He'd been beaten so badly, that his condition was similar to someone who had been in a car crash. Multiple cracked ribs, a broken jaw, three broken fingers, signs of internal bleeding before death. Even if someone had found him when he was left in the schoolyard, it would've been too late. The injuries were too fatal and there were too many of them. Whoever had beaten him knew what they were doing, and how to do it. 

The hardest part of the case was identifying the man. He had no criminal record, no missing persons report was filed, and no one spoke up when a picture of his face (edited to resemble what he might've looked like before the injuries) was revealed. He didn't even have a wallet on him. The tags on his clothes were gone as well. The only way they could possibly identify him was security cameras around the city, which led them nowhere. There was almost no footage of him before his suspected disappearance. Finding his identity would be the least of their problems eventually, but right now it would be the hardest.

Someone did eventually call the police station to tell them that they knew who the mystery person was. They had decided to stay anonymous (for their own safety, as they had said) but told the police that the man's name was Yan An. He was a 21 year old man born on October 25, 1996, in Shanghai. He had moved to Korea for school and was believed to have gone missing on February 3, 2018 at around 4:00 P.M. But that's only a estimated time, considering there's almost no footage or proof showing a time or place that he disappeared. The only footage they have of him, before he stopped coming to school, was of him leaving the school on February 1st, but never coming back. The closest they have to an actual time is when his classmates said he stopped coming to class. They say he had stopped coming in around the third or fourth week of February, but mentioned to a few friends in the class that he'd be going on a trip of some type. No one had worried, but those friends had tried to contact him. Yan An only ever answered the phone once. When he did his friend said he sounded frantic and seemed like he was being chased. He had sounded out of breath and they could hear footsteps in the background of the call, but Yan An hung up before they could talk. They barely even got to say goodbye before the call cut off. That was the last that his friends, and anyone for that matter, had heard from Yan An.


	2. The Event

Yan An had to leave.

He would surely be caught if he stayed any longer. The men were still looking for him. If he didn't get out of Korea soon he'd be killed, no doubt about it.

"I'm going on a trip for a few weeks." He had told his friends, Wooseok and Shinwon. He couldn't say why he was really leaving, he didn't want them involved.

"Oh okay, I guess we'll see you when you get back," Shinwon had said to him. "Where are you going?" 

Yan An couldn't possibly tell him that. If he did both of his friends would get involved, even if their involvement was just knowing his location. If they get involved they'd be targeted with Yan An and possibly killed too. He can't let that happen. What could he say that they'd believe? If he just outright says he can't tell them, they'll be suspicious. If he says China they'll be a target.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm just gonna decide when i get to the airport." Shinwon and Wooseok looked at him with doubt in their eyes, but didn't press any further. Maybe it would be better if he just kept lying. That would be his only choice.

"Oh, I just remembered I have a research paper due tomorrow. I should probably go work on it. Bye you guys, see you in a few weeks!" Yan An stood up abruptly and started walking away, his friends staring at him with a look of shock. They stood too, but didn't follow. Just watched as Yan An left. 

-

Yan An really had to leave. They were close. He was already about 20 minutes away from the university, but they knew he was leaving. They knew where he was and where he was trying to go. He should've left sooner, when he had seen what happened. Maybe he should've just ignored what he had seen. Ignored them when they called out to him. He should've just started running. He should start running now. 

He ran. There were footsteps behind him. Loud footsteps, from at least four people. They were gaining on him. If he didn't find somewhere to hide or find help, he'd be done for. They were closer than before. Within five meters of him. 

He could hide. There was a short alleyway a few feet ahead of him. It won't last him long, but he's going to get caught anyways so why not try to delay it a bit.

He turned into the alley and kept running, only stopping when he reached the end. Just as he got to the end, his phone started ringing. It was Wooseok.

“Hey, Wooseok! Why did you call? What’s up?” Yan An said, out of breath. The men turned down the alley.

“I’m just calling to see where you are. Shinwon and I looked everywhere for you, but we couldn't find you! Didn’t you say you were gonna work on that paper?” They were getting closer.

“I was in the library. You guys must’ve missed me! I have to go now though, talk to you later! Bye!” He hung up as the men got to him. They all looked very intimidating, almost like gang members. Maybe because they were in a gang. One that most definitely kills people who know what they’re up to. 

“Hello Yan An.”


	3. The Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title kinda doesn't relate but that's fine!!!

The man Yan An assumed to be the leader walked over to him. 

"Hello Yan An." He said as he slowly inched closer to Yan An.

"Who are you guys? Why have you been following me?" He knew why. It was because he saw the gang kill someone, and they couldn't let him get away and possibly tell someone what happened. They'd basically be turning themselves in if they did.

"What, you think we don't know? You think we didn't see you when we got rid of that guy? That we didn't see you walk away?" Yan An stared at the man in shock. He knew they'd remember, but he didn't know they'd take it so seriously. 

"What do you want anyways, it's not like I was going to tell anyone! I know how people like you are!" He tried to back away more, but realized he was as far back as he could go. The man, who still hadn’t revealed his name, kept moving closer. 

“You should know what we want.” Yan An narrowed his eyes at the man, and the group of men behind him. How would he know what they want? He barely knows what month it is half of the time! 

"I most definitely do not know what you want. I still don't even know why you all felt the need to follow me!" The man (It was getting annoying, just calling him "the man". Maybe he should ask for a name) scoffed at that and rolled his eyes. 

"First of all, I already told you why we followed you. Second, we want to be sure you won't tell anyone. I was planning on at least being a bit nice, but since you obviously won't cooperate, we'll have to use our other method of making you talk." Yan An started to panic even more than before. What was their method? We're they actually going to kill him? They couldn't kill him, there's no way, if they really want him to talk. Maybe torture? But that would take a while, and they'd have to take him somewhere. What if they just simply tied him up and beat him up.

"What's... your method?" The man (Really, he needs to find out this guy's name...) chuckled at that. Was it a good chuckle or a "Shut up before i pummel you into the ground" chuckle?

"Well, usually it would just be hurting you, but you haven't been the least cooperative person we've dealt with, so I think we'll just tie you up! Would you prefer rope or handcuffs?" Yan An really started to panic at that point. Were they really just going to tie him up?

"Rope?" The man smiled at his choice. Was that good?

"Wonderful! It's good that you chose rope, I was going to use it even if you had chosen handcuffs. Hongseok, hand me the rope." One of then men (Who Yan An now knew was Hongseok) picked up a bag Yan An somehow failed to notice before and pulled out a long strand of rope. Hongseok passed it to the man, who turned back to Yan An and grabbed his wrists. As he started to tie him up, Yan An glanced at the rest of the men.

"If you're gonna be kidnapping me can I at least know all of your names?" They all stared at him with a look of shock. Maybe their usual victims weren't as bold as Yan An.

"Uh... I guess we should tell you... But if I ever find out you snitched on us, I will actually kill you. We won't just talk," The "leader" pointed to himself. "I'm E'Dawn, no that's not my real name. You already know Hongseok," E'Dawn pointed to the man who got the rope. "That's Hui, also not his real name, the one beside him is Jinho," He gestured to two surprisingly short men. "Last but not least, that's Yeo One. I'll introduce you to the rest later," The rest? How many people were there in this gang? 

"Now, let's go. Here isn't a very good talking spot," E'Dawn beckoned Yeo One over and grabbed one of Yan An's arms. "Yeo One, grab his other arm." As Yeo One grabbed his arm, Yan An started to struggle. Obviously he wouldn't want to go with them! 

"Wait! Why can't we just talk here! It's not like anyone's gonna try and help me or even hear! No one's outside now!" Yan An struggled more as they pulled him towards the end of the alley, where a (stereotypical) white van drove over. 

"Stop struggling. You know it won't go well." Yan An didn't listen, why would he if he was going to be kidnapped? He probably should have listened. 

"Yeo One, you know what to do." Yeo One nodded and reached up to grab Yan An's hair. He pulled Yan An's hair hard enough that he fell to his knees. As his knees made impact with the ground he yelled. Loud. 

"Ow! What are you doing, that hurts!" He yelled as Yeo One started dragging him to the van by his hair. They got to the van and opened the back door, picking him up and throwing him into the back. Yan An yelled again, and cowered away when they started climbing in too.

"Drive." They slammed the doors.


End file.
